


First Time After The Years

by SpriteXPhile



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteXPhile/pseuds/SpriteXPhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Gillian are meeting Chris in LA. Gillian stays at Chris' house and she gets a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time After The Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to Gillovny RPF. English is not my mother language, so the quality is pretty shitty, but I hope you will like it.

Finally. After seven years the band was back. She, David and Chris met in Chris' house in LA. In one week they will start filming the X Files mini series. The crew will move to Vancouver and everything will be like before. But not everything.  
They are here to discuss the scripts. Chris was so kind and he let Gillian stay in his house. She wanted to stay at David's, but they wanted to keep their relationship secret, so she took the offer from Chris. 

She was tired. She wanted to go to bed. After dinner with Chris and David, David left and she could just hug him. It was tearing her apart. After long time she was with him and she had to act normal. She wanted to fuck him right there. But Chris was watching. 

"Chris, thanks for letting me stay in," she said to him.  
"You are welcome, Gillian. You look tired. Go to bed."  
"Yes, dad," she laughed and smiled at Chris.   
"I will go up, see you in the morning," she said and stood up to leave.  
"Goodnight, Gill," said Chris and he went to his bedroom.

She entered the shower, the hot water made her feel good. She slipped into her PJ's and went straight to bed. When she was almost in, her phone buzzed. Someone was texting her. She smiled when she saw the name.

Gilly, are you awake? Go downstairs and open the door. Waiting for ya there.  
"Holy fuck." That was the only thing she could say. She texted David back.  
Are you crazy? Wanna get caught by Chris?   
He answered her immidietaly.  
C'mon. He is old, he sleeps like a baby. Hurry up, I cannot wait.

She shivered. A wave of excitement gone through her body. Are they really doing this? It's silly. But...she wanted that as much as David.  
Gillian looked for her slippers and silently went downstairs. She had luck, none of the stairs made the sound. She felt like in some movie or what. The door were only few steps away. And he was behind them.   
Silently, she opened. David walked in and she closed them. She was about to say something, but David was faster. He gave her passionate lip-lock. Their tongues met and she moaned in pleasure. She wanted more. David pressed her against the wall, tacking her hands over her head. She could feel how excited was he. How excited was she.  
"Umm, David," she silently whispered, interrupting their kiss.   
"Let's go upstairs," she said, grabbed his hand and leaded him into the guestroom. When they closed, they got rid of all of their clothes. The passion was controling them. They jumped in the bed. He wanted to taste her. She wanted to taste him. David was on the top, covering every part of her body with bites and kisses. When he felt she is ready, after long time of waiting, he finally slipped into her. Gillian moaned. Loudly. She wanted him. More of him. The kisses weren't enough. She rolled over, now she was on the top. And the time they had to wait was gone. Now they were free. They didn't have to wait. They could do it. And they did.  
Their hot bodies were moving. It was not just act of nature. It was act of love. David was again on the top and he felt he was close. And he could feel Gillian was too. He thrusted harder and harder. And then it happend.  
"Gillian? Are you okay?" David and Gillian froze. It was Chris. In the hallway.  
"David, he's coming!" Gillian whispered.  
"Well, me too," David answered and moved. He teased her. He could see how Gillian wanted to scream. But she couldn't.  
"I am fine!" she shouted back at Chris. Her voice was doubtful. Thanks God, she was actress so she could act.  
"Okay. I heard you shout. Soo..."  
"It was just nightmare, Chris." she answered and looked at David. He was just adorable. His puppy eyes were looking at her.  
"Okay, I will go back to bed, have a good rest of night!" Chris said and went downstairs.   
Chris could not find them. Together. It could have really bad consequences.   
When they heard he was off, David ended what he started. The wave of pleasure gone through their bodies.   
"Thanks, David," she murmured and David tightly hugged her. They cuddled. After long time they were with each other and it was really good.  
When they calmed down, Gillian fell asleep. David looked at her with look full of love. He covered her with blanket, kissed her on the forehead and silently walked away. He didn't want to risk getting caught by Chris so he went through the window. His house was around a corner.

In the morning  
The sun woked Gillian up. She felt so good after last night. She stood up and went to the bathroom to do the morning ritual. And then she spotted it in the mirror. Big hickey on her neck. Oh fuck. Hope Chris won't notice that, she thought. She picked the right clothes and covered it with make-up. Her phone buzzed. David again.  
Do you have hickey too?  
She laughed. At least she was not alone. But. If Chris will see hickey on her and on David, he can count two and two.   
Yeah, I have. Hope Chris won't find out. Tysm for the night, D.  
She took a deep breath and went downstairs. Chris was there, he was doing breakfast.  
"How was your night?" he asked.  
"Great," she answered with smile.


End file.
